


It's my fault

by Winchester2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester2018/pseuds/Winchester2018
Summary: I had this assigment in my English class a few weeks ago. We could literally write on whatever topic we want. So this is what I came up with. Please don't judge.Story can be described as a prequel. Just one day of the life of Sam and Dean while they were little.
Kudos: 16





	It's my fault

2nd May 1989. Sammy was turning six that day. His father wasn’t home. He never was. Dean was sure his father had forgotten about his brother’s birthday.

Sam and Dean’s father was on a hunting trip. He did those often. Sometimes he was missing for two or three weeks. He was leaving his son Dean to take care of his little brother even though Dean was only ten years old.

This time it felt different. It was the third year in a row John missed his son’s birthday and Sammy was starting to feel it. Dean wanted to cheer him up. So he took him to the diner that was near the cabin they were staying at. Dean knew that by doing this he disobeyed his father’s orders not to leave the house. But he couldn’t stand watching his brother being sad on his birthday.

‘Why is dad never here on my birthdays?’ Sam asked as they were walking back to the cabin.

‘I told you, he’s busy.’

‘With what?’ Sam was one really curious kid.

‘He’s working. People work when they need money.’ Dean lied. He couldn’t tell Sam the truth. Not now, not ever.

Before his brother could ask another question, Dean heard a strange noise. He stopped and started to listen. Sam didn’t make a sound. He knew he had to be silent when his brother was doing his thing. Dean looked around. They were in a forest. The only thing that he could see was the ground bellow them. Everything else was swallowed in thick mist which wasn’t there a minute ago. There was that sound again! It sounded like weeping. Someone crushed a branch behind them. Dean quickly turned around but he saw nothing. His heart was pounding in his head. His hands were sweaty and trembling. He knew they should get to the cabin as soon as possible. So Dean grabbed his brother’s hand and started running like hell was chasing him. He had to get Sammy to safety. While they were running he could hear many different sound – leaves moving, more branches crashing, the weeping getting nearer…

Finally they reached the cabin.

‘Sam! Hide under the bed!’ Dean yelled as he was locking the door.

Sam ran but before he could reach the bed, some invisible force threw him across the room. The little boy hit the wall and fell on the ground.

‘Sammy!’ Dean screamed, his voice full of fear. His brother wasn’t moving.

Before he could do anything, he was also thrown to the wall. But he didn’t fall. He was pinned to the wall. He tried to move but he couldn’t. Dean heard the wind howling and the locked door opened. A woman with bleeding eyes walked in. Her mouth was curved into a sinister smile.

‘The special boy.’ She whispered as she approached Sam.

‘If you hurt him, I swear to God, I’ll kill you!’ Dean shouted.

The woman clenched her fist and Dean felt an incredible pain in his chest. He tried to scream but he couldn’t make a sound. He felt like something was crushing his insides. The boy couldn’t breathe. Dean was going to pass out but suddenly the door opened. He heard the voice of Bobby Singer, a dear friend of their father.

‘You let go of those boys!’ Bobby sprinkled the woman with holy water and she started screaming. He performed an exorcism and the demon left the woman’s body.

‘Dean! What happened? I came here to celebrate a birthday. Where’s your father?’ Bobby asked as he was checking the boy for injuries.

‘Sammy!’ Dean ran to his brother and hugged his tiny body. Sam’s curly hair was covered in blood. His head was bleeding badly. ‘Bobby, help him. He hit his head. It’s bad, Bobby. I can’t lose him too. Help him, please!’

Tears were streaming down the little boy’s face. Bobby called an ambulance. During their whole way to the hospital Dean didn’t let go of his brother’s hand. Soon they arrived and Sam went in for a treatment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby and Dean were waiting for the doctors to come out.

‘What if he doesn’t make it?’ Dean whispered with a tiny voice, staring at the floor.

‘Hey. Look at me.’ Bobby gently picked Dean’s chin and looked him in the eye. ‘Don’t ever say that. Your brother is a strong little boy. He’ll be okay. I promise.’

Dean looked at his hands, still covered in his brother’s blood.

‘There was so much blood.’ The little boy started shaking. ‘I screwed up. I couldn’t keep him safe. It’s all my fault.’

Bobby squeezed the little boy in a tight hug. Dean stopped trying to be strong and broke down into tears.

‘It’s not your fault. Your father should’ve been there to protect you. You did the best you could.’ Bobby was trying to control himself but he was filled with so much rage. John Winchester was a selfish bastard. These boys never should’ve experienced something that horrible. And it was all because of him.

Not long after, the doctors came out and said that Sam was going to be okay. He was put in a normal room. Dean and Bobby were waiting for Sam to wake up when John came inside the room all sweaty and out of breath. Bobby had called him. John went to his little son and kissed his head. Then he eyed Dean.

‘I told you to take care of him.’ His voice was bitter, full of anger and disappointment.

‘Well they should’ve never been left alone in the first place.’ Bobby said with a harsh tone. ‘Keeping those boys safe is your damn responsibility, not Dean’s.’

The two men went in the hallway. Dean could hear them yelling. He was crying without making a sound. He looked at his little brother sleeping peacefully on the bed next to him.

‘I’ll keep you safe. I’ll never let something like this happen to you ever again.’ Dean swore.


End file.
